heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Hail
__NOEDITSECTION__ queen hail this character belongs to nightclawsthenightwing on the fanon wiki~ i take no credit for the character development, or anything written below. coding by me and please don't steal! This character belongs to NightclawstheNightwing. Please don't use without permission. Coding by Bookss. Please don't steal! Description When you first see Hail you may immediately think. "look a regal, powerful Icewing Queen." She stands proudly like any other queen who is pretending to be perfect. If you saw her you would probably notice how she has a large yet lean build especially compared to the other dragons and her court and then immediately after that notice how her body is mainly pure white like the feathers of a graceful swan though she has always had some problems being graceful but I am getting off topic... let me continue. Her wings you may notice are a beautiful sky blue and her expression is often looking like a cross between a smile and a smirk and her wings are always held back enough to hide her legs. However behind this normal perfect Icewing look is a terrible secret. On her back legs there are Sandwing scales instead of Icewing ones, her eyes are black like small obsidian stones and when you look closely at her wings you would notice that there are golden scales on it that speckle a large portion of them. One other reason she hides her back legs is because her right back leg is covered in burns. Accessories Hail wears many pieces of jewelry after all she is a queen and feels it is her duty to show how rich she is as a form of intimidation or just looking nice. These pieces of jewelry include: *A silver crown perfectly made to represent two Icewings with skyfire eyes. *A silver chain necklace with sapphires and an ordinary black one. *Three black bracelets built to circle around her horns. *Two silver and sapphire bracelets on her front legs. Personality When you first watch Queen Hail rule her kingdom you might be quite impressed by her kindness and the diplomatic way she listens to everything. You may even notice how organized she is but this is only a show. To truly understand her you would have to see a large portion of her life. But let's start from the beginning. When Hail was younger she believed she was just a normal Icewing. She was very proud and very well behaved however this all changed when she learned who her father was and what he was. Then she began to notice that there were other Icewings calling her a hybrid and after that day she started to want revenge. Later on she began to lash out at any dragon who made fun of her and when she lashed out she was pretty cruel in doing so. However this time soon came to pass and when it did she finally killed her mother and took the throne. It is thought by many of the Icewings that she is the perfect queen however when you see her prisons and why she imprissons dragons you may think otherwise. After all she has an animus and her magic has led to her developing a very cruel streak in her strange personality. However that is not all she is also incredibly arrogant always thinking she is this perfect queen and that nothing she does is wrong even when it most certainly is doing the wrong thing. Abilities Queen Hail is an animus and has used her powers many times however this is not her most unusual power. She has weak frost breath that comes out with a small amount of smoke. However she cannot use this if she is to hot. She also has weak SandWing venom however it is only in her barb that is hidden in her tail spikes. Enchantments ---- * She has enchanted her prisons so that she will be able to control the temperature in them. One of these prisons is Frostfire Labs. * She enchanted her crown so that it would allow her to control ice. * A wolf named Frost, enchanted to obey every command she gives it. * Her daughter Blizzard, enchanted to have frostscales. * Her other daughter Snowy Owl enchanted to control snow and ice. How She Runs Her Kingdom One thing that you would always notice is how she runs her kingdom. She has one court of dragons that rule beside her handpicked wait or is it talonpicked by her. These dragon all are in the first circle and act like advisors though this group of dragons is dangerous and often includes more than just petty politician. It also has spies and assassins who she keeps to protect her place. She has one daughter Blizzard who while intelligent has been told the wrong information so she knows nothing about the court though she mainly just stays their and quietly sits next to her mother. Her other daughter Princess Snowy Owl is much more involved in the council and often helps her mother run it. History Queen Hail was never meant to happen. She was an accident, a disgrace however she was still kept by her mother unlike her twin brother who was killed because he looked like an Icewing and a Sandwing hybrid. When she had hatched it had been a hail storm so her mother in hopes of hiding her mistake threw her twin brother out in the storm and killed him in this way. Then she named the remaining child Hail. Her mother raised Hail as a princess and she rose to the top of the rankings quickly due to extra lessons that her mom had given her and a few accidents with her Sandwing venom that she is still unaware of, however because she was at the top of the rankings other dragons began to notice small characteristics that were more Sandwing than Icewing after all any dragon in her position was just amazing for gossip. She was soon constantly being talked about but she never noticed these things until she was four and her mother told her the truth about her father but kept out anything about her twin brother. After that she became angry willing to hurt anyone who saw her as a hybrid or even considered the idea. This stage went on for three year and only ended when she learned of her animus powers. Then she decided to challenge her mother four days after learning about these powers knowing that otherwise she would not get to decide what she used her abilities for. She won the fight without using them and soon took her place on the throne. Then she revealed her powers and started using them. Her first enchantment was on Frost her wolf. This was the first blow to her crumbling kindness. The second was her crown enchanted to increase her power however this was what created her cruelty. She afterwards ordered that all dragons in her dungeon would go build her more prisons. She after that enchanted them not to melt and for her to control the temperature and after that she started to go a little overboard with spells. Relationships Princess Blizzard Princess Blizzard is really a disappointment to her. She enchanted her daughter hoping to get a beast, a monster but instead got a shy, quiet dragonet. After that "grave mistake" she decided she was going to wait to see what her children turned out like before giving them any powers. However Blizzard still tries to make her mother proud and improve their relationship Though it is so far... failing. Queen Wolf Hail loved her mother before she discovered her magic and the fact that she was a hybrid. After that she felt betrayed and that her mother had been doing everything just to remove her one heir. Princess Snowy Owl Snowy Owl is the daughter that Hail always wanted she was raised to meet her mother's beliefs of leading being and important and that she should never be shy. However she has been faking to her mom the cruelty that is non existent in her personality in hopes of keeping her mother's love. Prince Polar Polar is Snowy Owl's twin brother and a member of the second circle. He is trying to train to be a commander because he feels it would impress his mother though so far she seems fairly disappointed in him. King Frostbite Queen Hail does love him and married him because of this however she always thinks that her dragonets might have been stronger had she had chosen to have them with a different dragon. Queen Waterlily Queen Waterlily and Queen Hail hate each other and are rivals. Queen Hail hates Waterlily because she is another animus and Waterlily hates Hail because she killed her parents. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Fanmade) Category:Bookaholic's stash